This is Not Happening
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry week: Day Two- Zombie Apocalypse Rated T because...well zombie apocalypse. Just a drabble to fill in the prompt. It's not too short, and it's rather sweet. Also features Brittana.


_**A/N: Day two of Faberry week. Zombie Apocalypse.**_

_**I honestly don't know where this went, my writing got away from me.**_

**This is Not Happening**

"This is not happening!"

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid it is." Quinn swings the door shut behind her, locking the doors immediately as she does so.

She turns and faces Rachel and notices her ashen face. Quinn takes a breath, and her face softens greatly, "Rach. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I -"

Rachel's eyes tear up as she furiously shakes her head pointing at the blonde's blood soaked pants, "Don't promise me something that you can't keep Quinn."

The blonde smiles at her, "I would never dream of doing something like that Rachel."

The brunette gives her a small smile, and for a second they both forget the world around them, that is until Quinn tries to walk closer to the brunette and ends up wincing.

"We really need to get that checked." Rachel quickly walks towards her and wraps her arm around Quinn's waist, "Lean on me."

The blonde laughs gently under her breath, "When you're not strong."

Rachel chuckles, as they continue making their way to the nurse's office.

It was summer, and no one was expecting it to happen, let alone to rise this fast. That is, no one except for Rachel and by extension the rest of the glee club. 'It' being the dead coming back to life, zombies. And by it rising so fast…well I'm sure it's easy to piece together the idea. The dead were rising, and were coming fast.

"What the hell happened to Q?" Santana asks as she rushes forward and wraps her arm around Quinn as well, helping her onto a bed.

Rachel tucks a lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear as the blonde answers, "We were surrounded S. And that fuckin door that Finn said would be unlocked, yeah it was still locked." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she rolls her eyes.

Santana comes back into view with a tray overflowing with white gauze and bandages, antiseptic and a bottle of Tylenol because that was all they had until they raided another pharmacy.

Rachel and Santana work quickly, cutting through the blonde's pants to get to the wound.

Brittany walks in just before they get to work on the wound itself and immediately attaches herself to the other side of the blonde, holding her hand, "San, be careful. Don't hurt her, please."

The brunette being spoken to glances up at her and gives her a wink, "I promise to be careful sweetheart, but I need for you to look away."

Quinn launches into a story right away, drawing Brittany's attention away from her wound, and straight to her face. "I've picked up a little something for you B."

The blonde's blue eyes widen slightly, "For me?"

Quinn nods her head enthusiastically as she tries to keep her face straight, biting down, hard, on her teeth for a second to keep from wincing and yelping out loud, "Yeah sweetheart, for you. It's in my backpack. You can pick it up right after we're done here, okay?"

Rachel whispers to the brunette working beside her as the two blondes continue to converse, "This looks pretty bad San."

Santana nods her head slightly, still trying to successfully thread the stitches through Quinn's skin, she's done this a number of times but that doesn't make it any easier, especially not when it's one of her best friends.

"It's deep Rach. I don't know how she isn't screaming out in pain right now. And the worst part is, we have nothing to give her for the pain except Tylenol."

The smaller brunette sighs as she cleans and continues to wipe the blood off the area on Quinn's thigh, "We couldn't get in San. That door was locked and we couldn't get in. She cut herself trying to help me over the damned fence."

Santana growls, "I'm going to have a word with the…Finn. This cant happen again. It's like he wants Quinn hurt or something."

Rachel gasps but stifles it down quick when both blondes glance at her. She shakes her head and gives them both smiles before they turn back to the conversation, leaving the two brunettes to work on the wound in peace, "That's a horrible thing to say."

"Yeah well, when you're stitching up and mending the broken pieces of your friend, who is going out of her way to save everyone, when she should be coming back in one piece, tell me how you don't start thinking something is up."

Rachel shakes her head but stays quiet, knowing how hard it is for Santana to do this on an almost daily basis.

She gently places her hand on her back, "I'm sorry."

The darker haired girl just shrugs, standing up straight and giving her a small smile, "Don't. I'm alright." She raises her voice, "And so is Q. You better watch out for this one Cap. It's deeper than the others. If it starts to hurt much more than it is now, let me know. I'm serious. Do _not_ stay quiet about it."

Quinn sits up and nods, "I promise."

Brittany hugs the blonde close to her, "I'll get you some pants."

Rachel and Santana quickly clean the space, removing any and all evidence of blood, returning the room and area to its pristine shape, before walking up to the blonde.

"You've got to stop being such an ass. I saw straight to the bone here Q."

The blonde smiles softly at her, "It wasn't on purpose. I wasn't trying to be a hero this time. However, I do want to talk to Finn, because this is getting ridiculous."

Rachel hums as she slips her hand into Quinn's as Santana nods her head.

"I was going to get you one of your own, but I thought you'd like to be comfy so I brought you a pair of my sweatpants. Santana's the one who helped me sew a duck on it." The tall blonde says as she carefully kneels down to help Quinn put them on, having returned with a pair of comfortable looking sweats.

Usually she wouldn't be caught dead letting anyone help her, for fear of being thought of as weak. These girls…they're her everything, she loves each one of them, and she isn't about to make Brittany thinks she doesn't.

"Thanks B."

Rachel gives her hand a quick squeeze knowing what she was just thinking. The brunette is quick to help her stand and they all make their way to the "living room", which in reality is the teacher's lounge.

"Can I…I mean, may I please know what you got me now?" Brittany asks, her blue eyes shining.

Quinn laughs, and Rachel smiles widely as the blue eyed blonde glances her way to see if she used the right words, "Of course B. Could you please get my bag?"

Before she could think of taking a breath, the bag was hovering before her face and Santana could be heard laughing, "Okay. Now, you have to close your eyes okay?"

Brittany's eyes immediately shut, and Quinn and Rachel share a look, smiling at each other before the blonde continues, "No peaking, okay sweetheart?"

Santana watches in amusement, not being able to help leaning forward herself, curiosity having gotten the best of her.

Rachel giggles, "On the count of three. One…Two…"

Quinn smiles widely, "Three!"

Brittany's eyes open wide and she stares at Quinn's hazel eyes before finally looking down.

"On our way to the bank to look for that radio…we walked past the store and I remember that. Well. Way back before all of this happened, I remember you and I going in looking for...uh anyways. Rach and I thought you'd like it. Happy birthday sweet-B."

Brittany's eyes tear up as she gently takes hold of the soft plush duck, it's soft material making her wish it was time to sleep just so she could snuggle into it with Santana. She also knows how hard it must have been for Quinn to walk into that store again. It was hard enough the first time, without the fear of the undead looming over them. They had walked in looking for a baby toy for Beth. Rachel had convinced Quinn that the little girl would love to have something from her to grow up with, and Brittany begged to go with Quinn stating she knew just the thing.

They ended up buying little Beth a little lamb that just happened to be holding a star. Quinn pretended to only just notice after they paid for it, but Brittany knew, and she thought it was adorable.

Brittany looks up and throws her arms around the blonde, "I love it, thank you so much. I love you." She sniffs as she pulls away, wrapping her arms around the brunette as well, "I love you too, thank you."

Quinn watches as the two love birds get up and leave, most probably to their own room to properly celebrate Brittany's birthday. Her thoughts are slightly preoccupied by the past.

"I'd offer a penny for your thoughts, but as I've got a sixth sense I don't think I need you to tell me."

Quinn looks at her and just takes her all in.

Never in a million years would she have thought this day would be here. The day when the two of them would be simultaneously elected leaders by their glee club during this time of the undead rising from the well dead. Never would she have thought that they'd be some of the few still actually surviving in this town. She takes comfort in the thought that they had been ready. She takes comfort in the thought that perhaps, maybe, someone out there will finally realize that there are people still alive in this town, and that it wasn't, as everyone else in the country thought, a town of the undead.

This town, among a handful of others, was closed off immediately once the zombies started arriving. It wasn't the best solution, but it was the best that could be thought of on such short notice. As long as the officials kept them contained, everyone thinks it'll only be a matter of time before the undead, well die again.

Quinn wants to believe it to be true, because through the television that they finally got to work, they were able to see the lives of everyone else in the country move on. Quinn was glad to know that it hasn't spread everywhere…at least not yet. New York wasn't affected, and that means the world to her because that could mean little Beth is safe still.

She also takes comfort in knowing that as hard as it gets sometimes to be living in the school, to be working so hard to keep everyone here alive when all that anyone can wish for is to be outside, it could be worse.

"I love you."

Rachel blushes but her eyes are twinkling, "That is not what I thought you were thinking."

Quinn smiles, "I love you."

The brunette nods her head, "I know you do. I love you too."

Quinn pushes her bangs out of her eyes, still amused by just how much she loves her short hair, "No. I mean. I _love_ you. I'm in love with you."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly, a small smile playing on her lips, "You…you are?"

Quinn laughs, "You're a fool if you've thought otherwise Rachel Berry. Wild zombies are less subtle than I am apparently."

Rachel giggles as she wraps her arms around her tightly, "I love you too Quinn. So very much. I've known about you for a while, about as long as you've been in love with me."

"So for forever then?" Quinn asks, a blush playing at her cheeks.

Rachel laughs lightly, "You mean everything to me. And I pay attention to you. I was willing to take your confessions of love in other forms for eternity if I had to, if you were never going to say it out loud. I know you love me because of the way you hold me at night when I have trouble sleeping. I know you love me from the way you say my name, the way you look at me. I know you love me because I can't picture you willingly singing show tunes with anyone else."

The blonde laughs, "I believe Santana would say 'about damn time,' right about now."

"She would, yes."

"It took a damn zombie apocalypse uprising to get me to tell you I'm in love with you. How much more dramatic could a confession get?"

Rachel's eyes twinkle mischievously, "You could have confessed as we were being chased and surrounded by the undead. That would have been dramatic."

Quinn snorts, "But hardly at all as heartwarming as this was."

Rachel scoots closer to the blonde, wraps her arms around the blonde's waist tightly and she waits until said blonde wraps her own arms around her frame before giving her loving kiss, "Hardly as heartwarming as this."


End file.
